


Gotham's Greatest Detective

by A_Bag_Of_Halflings



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman did warn him, F/M, Secret Identity, Superman saves the day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Bag_Of_Halflings/pseuds/A_Bag_Of_Halflings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman warns Superman to stay away from Vicki Vale, except when she needs saving he's already there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotham's Greatest Detective

Batman had warned him away from Vicki Vale. And Clark knew that they had a thing for each other, he was an investigative reporter as well. But when Bruce had found out he'd be in Gotham helping out the Gazette on loan from the Daily Planet, that's when he showed up at Clark's hotel room, in his cowl and telling him to stay away.

Not that he was intimidated. He really wasn't. He knew Bruce wouldn't use his kryptonite on him over a woman. He wasn't interested in Vicki Vale anyways, he was getting married to Lois in a few weeks. One easy to anger sassy reporter was enough for even the man of steel.

He didn't expect Bruce to get all defensive over her though. Clark was so hurt, he trusted Bruce and he had assumed that Bruce had trusted him.

 

Except when Vicki Vale needed saving, he was already there to grab her mid-fall. Soothing Batman's feelings would be easy enough, I mean, he didn't exactly mean to not save her if she was falling to her death.

And then she said, "So, does Lois Lane know that mild-mannered Clark Kent is really the mighty Superman?"

 

Oh, that's what he meant.


End file.
